gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Gallego
Officer Jack "Gally" Gallego was a warder at the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison who was extremely easygoing. He was eventually conscripted into the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and served as a frontline Gear. Biography Guarding the Slab Arrival of Marcus Fenix In Brume of 10 A.E., Gally was on duty at the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison when he learned a new prisoner was arriving at the prison. He asked Head Warder Nikolai Jarvi who the incoming prisoner was, guessing that it had to be at least a serial killer to be worth all the security. Jarvi informed him that it was disgraced Sgt. Marcus Fenix, the Hero of Aspho Fields, but Gally claimed he had never heard of him and questioned why the Coalition of Ordered Governments army was not taking care of him without bring the legal system into it. Jarvi explained how Marcus had punched his commanding officer and cost the COG the Battle of Ephyra, leaving Gally to wonder why they simply did not just shoot him. Jarvi guessed that it was because his father, Adam Fenix, was a famous scientist who came from an old aristocratic family. Gally guessed that Marcus would be a pampered rich boy who would have a tough time in the Slab, then started his patrol of the gantry again, whistling to himself.Gears of War: The Slab pg 118-119 Assaulting Marcus In Gale of the next year, Gally watched from the gantry with Officer Bradeley Campbell as several inmates gathered around a newspaper that had a map showing the Locust lines getting closer to the Slab. Millton Reeve held the paper up to them and asked if they had an evacuation plan for when the Locust got too close to the prison, but Gally shrugged and said that he would send a query to the Justice Department about one. A few minutes later, they watched as Daniel Merino attempted to steal a rug from Chunky but was stopped by Marcus, who then defended himself when Merino attempted to retaliate. Officer Parmenter went down to the floor and broke up the fight and sent Marcus to solitary. Gally followed Campbell and Officer Lasky to the cell where Marcus had been put, and watched along with Lasky as Campbell began beating Marcus with a baton. When Jarvi arrived and began yelling at them to open the door, Gally unlocked it and was stunned when Jarvi physically stopped Campbell's attack and drew his own baton to defend Marcus. Gally quickly came to his senses and became ashamed for not stopping the beating. Jarvi then inspected Marcus and ordered Gally to call an ambulance, but Gally warned him that doing that would make this an official incident. Jarvi told him to do it anyway, and that if Marcus died, the Chairman's office would likely send them all to the frontlines. As he left to comply with Jarvi's orders, he sent his friend an apologetic glance, but Jarvi mouthed "fuck you" back at him before returning his attention to Marcus. Gally called Jacinto Medical Center for help, but was told that Stranded and battle casualties were overwhelming them and that they could not send an ambulance. He also learned that William Alva had been taken there earlier that day for a medical emergency, which Gally thought was suspicious. He returned to Jarvi and informed him of the situation, which caused Jarvi to say that Gally could take the blame if Marcus died. Gally protested that he had not even touched Marcus, but Jarvi called him a coward and told him to get away from him and Marcus, causing him to leave them alone as they headed for the infirmary.Gears of War: The Slab pg 161-169 Last Months at the Slab The next day, Gally was completely ignored by Jarvi. He patrolled the gantry with Campbell, and the two of them watched as Jarvi summoned Reeve to get some food to bring to Marcus in the infirmary.Gears of War: The Slab pg 177-178 A year later, Gally was one of the six warders who were conscripted into the COG army.Gears of War: The Slab pg 235 Personality and Traits Gally coped with his job in the Slab by switching off his emotions and being uncurious about the prisoners and state of the war between humanity and the Locust.Gears of War: The Slab pg 119 Appearances *''The Slab'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Slab Warders